Saved by a Ghost
by StrangerThanXsAnatomy
Summary: When Amelia finds herself in a dangerous situation, her only hope may be a supernatural force.
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, November 10th, 2016. 3:04 AM.

Amelia Shepherd was tired. She had performed 3 back-to-back surgeries that day. She had been awake far longer than she thought natural for a human being, sleeping whenever she could in on-call rooms. At this point, she felt like she could lie down on the floor and be asleep in seconds. She still had 11 hours until her shift was over. She needed caffeine.

She stood up from her chair and headed towards to the stairwell, she thought walking down the stairs instead of taking to elevator might help to wake her up a little. She made her way to the nearly-empty cafeteria and headed to the coffee counter. She could have gone to the cart outside, the coffee was better, but it was raining, and she didn't have enough energy for rain. As she got up to the counter, she groaned. She realized that her wallet was still on her desk in her office. She didn't even have to energy to complain. She knew that if she was going to survive the rest of her shift, she was going to need coffee.

She slowly made herself turn around and headed towards the elevator. She definitely didn't have enough energy for the stairs. As she stepped into the elevator, she saw a man standing in the corner, head down. She didn't think much of it, and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. She leaned against the railing of the elevator and closed her eyes. As soon as the doors closed the man lifted his head and moved in front of her. When she opened her eyes, she jumped, startled to see the man so close.

"Woah! You scared me!" She said.

"Good." The man said calmly, as if that were a perfectly normal response.

"Uhhhhh…" she tried to back away from him, but immediately bumped into the corner of the elevator. "Why are you staring at me?" She said, becoming more panicked.

"I am here, actually, because I was looking for you!" He smiled. "I'm surprised you forgot me so quickly! We met only hours ago."

Amelia was trying to place him, and trying to figure out why he was here, staring at her, looking as though he maybe had some evil intentions.

"Wh-why were you looking for me?" She said, trying not to show her nervousness.

"Because, you killed my wife." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Amelia didn't know whether to be scared, or confused.

"Martha. She had aneurysm. You said you could fix it. But you didn't! And now, SHE'S DEAD!" He yelled.

Amelia was officially scared, which was unusual for her.

She took a breath and said "Again, why were you looking for me?"

"Because my wife is dead, and soon, you will be too!" He laughed, pulling a small, rusty, knife from his pocket, glancing down at it, and putting it back again.

Amelia took another breath, she asked "Okay, is there a way I get out of this alive?"

The man looked down, thinking. "No." He said bluntly. And with that, he pulled the knife out again.

Amelia thought that if she could of make it across the elevator and hit the emergency button again, she might be able to hold him off long enough to make it to the third floor.

As she made up her mind, and lunged towards the button, the man caught her by the arm and shoved her back into the corner.

The man slowly came towards her, and the second the knife made contact with her abdomen, the man fell back, screaming in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

The man fell back against the opposite side of the elevator, smoke rising from his shoulders. The knife was lying in the ground next to Amelia. She looked down at her stomach. A little bit of blood seeping through her dark blue scrub top. She carefully lifted her top, just enough to she the cut. It wasn't anything serious, only about an inch long. There was no way it could have caused any damage. It did hurt though.

Just as she glanced up she saw the emergency button nice back into place, and the elevator rose the last few feet. Before the doors opened, Amelia felt a third presence in the elevator with her and the man. The slid open, revealing Meredith, Jo, and Arizona.

"Amelia! What the happened to you?!" Meredith nearly screamed. Jo stood in shock, while Arizona went to get help.

"I-I went to get coffee, but I forgot my wallet so I got in the elevator to go get it, and then this guy," Amelia said, pointing to the now unconscious man across the elevator. "He said I killed his wife earlier today, and then, h-he tried to, he tried to…" she trailed off, then glanced down at the knife, then back up at Meredith.

"Oh Amy!" Meredith cried, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her. Amelia put her head on Meredith's shoulder and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

"What… happened… here?" Miranda Bailey asked, followed by Arizona. Jo was still standing there, unable to move.

"This guy tried to murder my sister!" Meredith yelled, her voice cracking. She gestured towards the man.

"Then he just… screamed, and fell backwards. There was smoke rising from his back, or shoulders, I couldn't really tell." Amelia said.

Arizona glanced over to the man in the corner. She slowly stepped towards him. He was still breathing. They all secretly had to admit, that was a little bit disappointing.

"I'm-I'm gonna go call the police." Jo said, backing away and still keeping her eyes on the man.

At that moment, Maggie rushed over to them.

"What… How… What?" Maggie stuttered.

"My thoughts exactly." Meredith said.

Amelia still felt like there was one more person around her that she could not see. But she could feel.

Arizona looked at the man's shoulders, and she gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it?" Jo asked, walking back to the group after calling the police.

"These burns. They… they look like hand prints." Arizona said.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Seriously, they do! Look!" Arizona said.

Maggie walked into the elevator and stood next to her.

When she saw the burns, she sucked in a breath, and said "Oh my god! They do!"

As Jo, Arizona, Bailey, and Maggie were looking at the strange burns, Meredith asked Amelia "Could I look at that cut?"

"What? Sure."

Meredith carefully rolled up Amelia's shirt a little ways, just far enough to see the cut. The cut itself didn't look too bad, but she still wanted to get CT to make sure the knife didn't nick any organs. Meredith glanced down to the rusty knife on the floor. She sighed and looked back up at her sister.

"What? Is it bad?" Amelia asked.

Meredith looked at her sadly, glanced down to the knife on the floor, then glanced back up at Amelia.

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

They were startled by the sound of Bailey's pager beeping.

"Oh, the police arrived." She said. "Page me and let me know where you are." And with that, she left.

Just as Bailey left, Alex and Jackson walked past. Everyone watched, waiting for them to realize what they just walked past. As if on cue, Alex and Jackson stopped, turned around, and jogged back to them.

"What happened here?" Jackson asked, looking around.

"That guy over with hand-shaped burns on his shoulders just tried to kill my sister in an elevator." Maggie said simply.

"Oh." Alex said. "Wait what?"

"It's true!" Amelia smiled.

"Okay, as much fun as all of this is, let's get you up." Maggie said, looking at Amelia.

"Jo, will you get a gurney for him." Arizona said, gesturing towards the unconscious man in the corner of the elevator.

"Sure." Jo said.

Meredith stood up, and with the help of Maggie, got Amelia to her feet.

"I think exam room 2 is open. We passed it on our way here." Alex said.

"Thanks." Meredith smiled.

"I'm fi…" Amelia was cut off by Meredith saying "You are not fine. Did _you_ see the amount of rust on that knife? You need a tetanus shot at the very least! And I'd like to get a CT the back sure that blade didn't hit any organs."

"A CT is _very_ unnecessary, Meredith!" Amelia protested.

"Fine. Okay. But if it turns out that you have a small cut on one of your kidneys and you die, don't blame me!" Meredith said, smiling to herself.

"Fine." Amelia agreed, sounding annoyed child.

"But first, tetanus shot!" Meredith said.

Amelia sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

They made their way to exam room 2 and Amelia got the tetanus shot. Meredith carefully cleaned, stitched, and bandaged the cut.

After they were done fixing the cut, they made their way to CT.

"Here, Put this on." Meredith said, handing a hospital gown to Amelia.

"Uhhhhhh, no. But thank you!"

Meredith didn't say anything but simply gave her a death glare.

"Fine." Amelia said, sounding defeated. She took the gown and went to change.

Meredith waited for her to finish changing, and when she was done, helped her up onto the CT table.

"I don't like you very much right now." Amelia muttered.

"Yeah, well, I'm still mad at you for… Wow! For once, there's nothing!" Meredith said, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll change that soon!" Amelia replied cheerfully.

Meredith squeezed her hand and went to join Maggie behind the glass.

A few minutes later, Maggie pressed the intercom button.

"How are you doing in there?" She asked

"Fine, except I'm liking Meredith less with every minute that goes by."

"Well, as long as you still like me!" Maggie said, smiling.

"Hey, you could have stopped this too, you know! You're _almost_ as bad as Meredith!"

"Wha… hey! I thought you said you still liked me!"

"I never said that. I said you were not _as_ mean as Mere!"

"I'll take that." Maggie said.

Suddenly the scans loaded onto the computer screens.

"It looks like there's a very minor cut on her left kidney. We should keep her overnight for observation." Meredith said.

"You get to tell her!" Maggie yelled, jumping from her chair and fleeing from the room.

"And she says I'm the mean one!" Meredith called after her.

"If you die, I call your room!" She heard Maggie yell from down the hall.

Meredith sighed. She slowly stood up from her chair and headed back into the main room, slightly concerned for her own safety.

"Did you notice how you managed to survive that?"

"Ha. Ha."

Meredith took a breath "Anyways, it looks like you have a very minor cut on your left kidney. We want to keep you overnight for observation."

"That's fine." Amelia smiled. "It will give me more time to, you know, plot your death!"

Meredith laughed.

"Seriously." Amelia said. "Sleep with one eye open!" She whispered.

"Okay then." Meredith said.

"Hey, uh, what happened to that, that man?" Amelia asked

"I don't know, I'll ask Bailey when she gets here."

"You paged Bailey?"

"She said to page her where we were."

"I'm back to not liking you."

"Yeah, Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later, Bailey arrived, followed by Arizona.

"Jo's talking to the police, they need your statement when you're ready." Bailey said.

"Okay. Maybe a little later when I get settled in, since my sisters are being jerks and making me stay here tonight." Amelia said.

"She has a cut on her kidney! Amy, you're a doctor, you know you should stay overnight! You know I'm right." Meredith argued.

"Fine."

"Oh, Bailey what happened to the guy in the elevator?" Meredith asked.

"Avery is with him now, I think. He had 3rd degree burns on both his shoulders. And a concussion from hitting his head on the railing. I think he's in the burn unit, but he might be on the Neuro. I'm not sure." Bailey said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, shall we get you settled?" Meredith said, smiling at Amelia.

"Fine." Amelia sighed.

"Come on." Meredith said, pulling her from the room.

"Help." Amelia mouthed.

Everyone smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I had some bad writers block. Do not worry there will be more ghostly stuff soon to come. I will be posting chapter 9 hopefully today as well. Enjoy!**

Meredith nearly had to drag Amelia down the corridors to her room. They finally reached it and Meredith got her settled in her bed.

"Maggie's shift ends in an hour. She said she was going to run home and grab you some pajamas and some other stuff when she gets done." Meredith said. Amelia nodded. "Um, I'm going to get some coffee, I just remembered that it's five in the morning." Meredith smiled. "Would you like some, or something to eat?" She offered.

"I'm okay. Thanks though." Amelia replied.

Meredith smiled and squeezed her hand. "If you could _not_ nearly get murdered while I'm gone, since clearly that is something I have to specify, that would be great." Meredith smirked, proud of her comment, and quickly headed for the door before Amelia could reply.

Amelia let out a long breath and leaned back against the pillows. She closed her eyes, remembering how tired she was. _I guess the adrenaline is wearing off._ She thought to herself before slipping into a deep sleep.

When Meredith walked back in, she found her sister sound asleep. She just stood there for a moment, watching her sister's chest rise and fall. _Something saved her._ Meredith thought. _There was something else in that elevator with her. Whatever it was, it had the ability to burn that man. Would it be bad if I went and killed him myself? I mean, really, like maybe just slipped something into his IV?_ Meredith was snapped out of her evil plotting by Amelia shifting slightly in her sleep.

Meredith smiled sadly before setting down her coffee and yogurt, and slipping off her shoes. She silently slipped into bed next to Amelia, putting her arms around her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I know I said this chapter would be out yesterday, but I had to get some homework done. I'm sorry this one is so short, but I had a great cliffhanger! Also, what would you guys think if I turned fish into a crossover with Stranger Things? Let me know. Enjoy!**

They stayed like that for awhile, Meredith drifting in and out of sleep. Nearly two hours later, Maggie arrived carrying a duffle bag.

"Here's the stuff you asked me to grab. And I got some magazines at the gift shop too." Maggie whispered. "Thanks." Meredith whispered back.

Meredith grabbed her yogurt and now-cold coffee and chose an issue of The New England Journal of Medicine from the top of the stack, returning to her spot on the bed. Maggie grabbed an issue of Entertainment Weekly and settled into the chair in the corner with a muffin.

An hour later the sun was just starting to rise, and the rain was still pounding against the window. Amelia was just starting to wake up as Meredith and Maggie continued to look through their magazines. "Did you take the day off?" Meredith asked Maggie. "Yeah, did you?" Maggie said. "Yeah." Meredith responded.

Amelia smiled as she woke up. It felt good to have Meredith's arms around her. Sure, Meredith wasn't always her _favorite_ person, but she loved her, and it felt good to have her there. Amelia noticed Maggie sitting in the chair in the corner, and someone standing in the doorway. Wait, _who was standing in the door?_

It looked like a woman, she looked familiar. Was she a patient maybe? Amelia gasped… _Martha._


	10. Chapter 10

_How could it be Martha?_ Amelia thought. _Martha was very much dead. I definitely learned that fact earlier. I mean, there was that third presence in the elevator, the one that pulled that guy back and moved the emergency button back into place. But could it really be Martha?_ She wondered.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Maggie noticing she was awake.

"Good morning!" Maggie said. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone tried to stab me in the stomach because I killed his wife." Amelia replied.

"Okay, but other than that… good?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Hey, was there someone at the door a second ago?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason, I just thought I saw someone."

"Well, I mean there could've been, I wasn't really focused on the door." Maggie laughed.

"I just thought I saw…" She trailed off. "You know, it's silly, you're probably right and there was no one there. I'm probably just going crazy." Amelia said.

"No, seriously! What did you see?" Maggie smiled.

"Well, I could've sworn I saw Martha."

"You mean crazy guy's dead wife Martha. That Martha?"

"Yeah. But that's crazy. Right?"

"Ye-yeah. Right."

"What?" Amelia asked.

"I mean, it's probably just me, but did you get a weird feeling in that elevator?"

"Well, some guy tried to murder me, so I think it was pretty weird." Amelia smiled.

"But seriously. Did you just feel like there were more people there than we could see. And, I mean, there _were_ hand-shaped burns on that guy's back, and I'm pretty sure _you_ didn't do that."

"True, and I'll admit there _was_ a weird feeling."

"What are we talking about?" Meredith said.

"Ghosts." Maggie replied simply.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ghosts?" Meredith asked.

"Ghosts!" Amelia said.

"Okay then." Meredith said.

After a few moments, Maggie asked "I'm going to go get some breakfast. Anyone want anything?"

"Oooh food! If you get me some cereal, I'll consider only murdering Meredith tomorrow!" Amelia smiled.

"Um, okay. How about you, Mere?"

"Cereal sounds pretty good, actually." Meredith said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Maggie said, leaving the room.

"Oh yeah, Maggie brought your pajamas, they're in the bag over there." Meredith said, pointing at the bag.

"Thanks, Mere." Amelia said, sitting up.

Suddenly, she collapsed back down onto the bed, starting to shake violently.

Meredith saw Alex walking past in the hall. "ALEX!" She called. "HELP! I THINK SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!"


	12. Chapter 12

Alex ran into the room. "Let's get her on her side." He said. They carefully rolled Amelia onto her side, and held her there until she stopped seizing.

"It must be her kidney." Meredith said. "There was a small cut from the knife. We have to get her to the OR." Alex nodded.

"You can't operate on family, you know." Alex said.

"I know. Page Bailey!"

At that moment, an intern ran in.

"Go page Dr. Bailey! Tell her to prep an OR for a lacerated kidney repair!" Meredith yelled.

"What happened?!" Maggie asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Her kidney started bleeding and caused her to have a seizure." Meredith replied. Maggie nodded anxiously.

The intern ran back into the room. "Dr. Bailey is ready in OR 2." He said.

"Let's move!" Meredith said.


	13. Chapter 13

They quickly rolled Amelia to the OR.

"Karev, scrub in." Bailey called.

Alex glanced at Meredith, and then headed into the scrub room while they got Amelia prepped for surgery.

Meredith stood in the scrub room. She barely felt Maggie appear beside her.

"Come on, let's go up to the gallery." Maggie said, pulling Meredith's arm. Meredith let herself be pulled up the stairs and into the gallery.

A few hours later, the surgery was over and Amelia had been moved to the ICU. Meredith and Maggie were already waiting for her in her room. Meredith resumed her spot next to Amelia on the bed immediately, while Maggie pulled up a chair on the other side, taking Amelia's hand in her own.

Bailey walked in and said "There was a very minor complication during the surgery, but we got it under control and she should make a full recovery." Meredith and Maggie nodded.

45 minutes later, Meredith had fallen asleep but Maggie was fully awake when she felt Amelia's fingers tense under her own.

"Meredith!" Maggie said excitedly. "I think she's waking up!"

Sure enough, in the next few seconds, Amelia's eyes started to slowly open. "Hey!" Maggie said softly. "You're not dead!" Amelia's throat ached from being intubated during the surgery, so she could not respond very well, and the effects of the anesthesia had not quite worn off yet.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked gently.

"Okay." Amelia croaked out. Meredith smiled and hugged her tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

Amelia slept for awhile, while Meredith and Maggie discussed the events of the last 24 hours.

Meanwhile, as the man from the elevator was sleeping, a syringe full of coffee suddenly flew into the air. It quickly floated across the room and into the IV of the man.

Later that day, Amelia had been awake for a little while, and Meredith had just come back from getting them breakfast. Just Meredith was settling back into her spot on the bed with her muffin and latte, she felt Amelia quickly tense up. Meredith looked out the door to see what made Amelia so nervous all of a sudden, and then she saw him.

Meredith saw the man. He was being moved from the burn unit up to Neuro. Right past their room apparently. _That was good planning._ She thought sarcastically to herself.

It was at that moment that the man noticed them. He smirked evilly at them, right before the monitor went crazy and he started to seize before the monitor flatlined right before Meredith, Maggie, and Amelia's eyes.


End file.
